The invention relates to a tuner having a number of pushbutton rods slidable parallel to each other which correspond to preselected stations, the rods co-operating in various locations with a lever which waves in a plane parallel to the plane of the pushbutton rods and is pivotable against spring force, the pivotable lever being coupled to tuning means which are slidable parallel to the direction of movement of the pushbutton rods.
In a tuner of the described kind known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,973, the pivotable lever is connected, by a connection rod, to a transverse lever which is coupled to the tuning means. The connection rod is pivotably connected approximately in the center of the pivotable lever and the transverse lever. Because the electrical section occupies, viewed in the width direction of the tuner, a substantial part of the overall width of the tuner, the transverse lever also occupies a large part of the width of the tuner. This arrangement of the mechanical and the electrical section of the known tuner relative to each other makes it difficult to accomodate a mechanism for continuous tuning, required in contemporary tuners, in the available space. The continued miniaturisation of electrical components has resulted in a reduction of the width of the electrical section, but cannot be optimally utilized in the known construction, because insufficient space can be gained on either side of the electrical section.
The known tuner, having centrally arranged mechanical and electrical tuning means, also prevents integration of a cassette apparatus with the tuner in a comparatively flat construction.